


Hallelujah

by justdreaming88



Series: Music [2]
Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She felt broken, hollow and as though she couldn’t do anything but cry. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

She felt broken, hollow and as though she couldn’t do anything but cry.">  
She felt broken, hollow and as though she couldn’t do anything but cry. She’s sitting in the middle of a crowded New York street, people moving around her bench some looking on in concern and others not at all.

_“Well baby I've been here before  
I’ve seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya”_

C.J. sat on a bench, sobbing as Toby approached her, she didn’t seem to acknowledge his presence as he sat next to her and wrapped his tux jacket around her. He pulled her closer and rocked her gently, whispering soothing words. After a while her crying subsided, Toby helped her up and they walked to the hotel.

_“And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah”_

It was quiet by the Senior Staff’s usual standards; the President and Leo were huddled together in the President’s suite so Toby had little trouble leading C.J. up to his room.

_“Well it goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth   
The minor fall, the major lift   
The baffled king composing Hallelujah”_

He passed her a t-shirt to sleep in and she undressed mechanically, ignoring Toby’s presence and letting her dress crumple to the floor. He picked it up and laid it over a chair with the rest of their clothes. She climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly, too hollow to care about anything. Toby wrapped his arms around her, comforting her again as he had so many times before.


End file.
